ultimatum_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Inorus Heartblade
GENERAL INFORMATION Inorus is the protagonist/deuteragonist of an upcoming web series project called Ultimatum. He is a 23 -year-old vampire and is also a powerful mage skilled in various elemental magic. His character premise is that of one who is rejected by everything but stays true to what he believes in while almost everything is against him He is later known as ''ALTER VOID'' APPEARANCE AND STATUS Inorus is a slim but athletic young man in his early to mid 20's, has messy, light brown hair a youthful face, light skin and blue eyes. His Vampire from varies Inorus/Dylan is for the most part a pretty attractive young man, he has a decent oblong shaped face with good symmetry, average sized forehead, "good inter ocular distance", good jawline, appropriate nose shape for his face and a somewhat small mouth. he has a pleasant smile but hides his lower teeth due to them being slightly crowded from a slight cross-bite. Inorus is categorized as both and undead and as a fay (fairies and elementals) due to the unusual occurrence that he became a vampire, as he is a former human, but he "ceased to be a human" making it as though he naturally became a vampire, as he was never attacked by one. His resistance to certain magic and religious artifacts also shows that he is more closely related to Fay-Class vampires than regular or common Demon-Class vampires. PERSONALITY As a Human Dylan was a perpetually optimistic individual, while he constantly struggled with his personal shortcomings but did his best to look forward and at least get by with income and day to day expenses. He is a very sympathetic individual that tries to be the comfort of those he considers friends and allows others to vent their grievances to him, hoping that they'll feel better afterwards. Dylan takes his own failings seriously and personally and will fight tooth and nail to correct them and is near despondent if he cannot fix the issue.' As a Vampire Almost devoid of empathy and History Dylan Straub was born in February of 1996 A.D. in a naval hospital in Norfolk Virginia, at the age of 3 his family moved to a rural town in Southern Arizona where he grew up, graduated from High School and then enlisted in the United States Naval Marine Corps, where he trained as a Communications Specialist, was stationed in a Ground Artillery Regiment in North Carolina where he spends his four-year enlistment contract in. During his enlistment and two tours overseas for various training operations, he and the firing battery he is assigned to encounter strange supernatural creatures that the unit end up having to engage in combat with that the federal government and NATO Alliance order the unit to swear a vow of secrecy. PLOT ULTIMATUM: AWAKENING (Summary) the setting revolves around a young 23 year old college student named Dylan and his apparent transformation into a vampire where he go where he then goes into the world of the supernatural and his attempts to keep his family away from the world that he in now is involved in. While the Catholic Church scrutinizes his existence, they pardon him under the circumstances being "out of his control by every conceivable way" ULTIMATUM: THE JOURNEY OF THE DAMNED Dylan has changed his name in order to keep his family away from any negative repercussions of being associated with him from zealous and aggressive organizations trying to eradicate him and anyone related or knows him also his family's involvement in the world of the supernatural without him knowing and his eventual discovery of this. His lover, Emmy is captured and tortured by Extremist Christian vigilantes and leave her permanently crippled and later passes away from complications of her injuries leaving Inorus alone to raise their kids. ULTIMATUM: GOSPEL OF THE FALSE PROPHETS The State of the Union has fallen and Civil War is on the brink in the United States and also the Integrity of Straub family as Elizabeth has fallen and become a demon after a horrible occurrence led to her mental state falling to pieces and suffering from psychological illness and the apparent lack of knowledge of her current state leading interested in getting involved and learning of the problems that have faced the Straub family this also ending with a Grizzly Civil War and the United States falling to pieces. It is here we find out how Inorus becomes a vampire. Inorus somehow fell through a rift where he is in the primordial soup (also called sea) of origin where he had fallen "out of time" and had bathed in this "sea" for over a hundred years while only a few (three or four) years had passed on earth. When Inorus manages to return, the world suddenly recoils at his presence and changes him into a Fay-Class to accommodate his new powers and age. ULTIMATUM: THE FALL OF AN EMPIRE The United States is collapsed Civil War has ravaged the countryside and monsters and demons are now rampant in the streets, organizations have of vigilantes have now begun to indiscriminately hunt supernatural creatures while vampires begin to hunt humans frequently as food with the repercussions of humans coming back tenfold against the vampires, and unknowingly strike down a sacred creature set by Nature as a guardian. Foreign deities begin to emerge to counter the toxic actions of humanity, Dylan masked by his alias, sets out as the mediator to ease the relations between the mortal world and the metaphysical world. Unfortunately all of his efforts proved to be in vain as a strange occurrence and resemblance to a primordial Titan has come and destroys all known life on the planet. ULTIMATUM: AFTER after the Apocalypse Dylan under his new alias watches as the world starts over and Humanity is Reborn on a new planet Earth starting from scratch in small portions across the reborn planet. God himself tasks Dylan to watch over one of the new families that have set in the ruins of Continental America, with a new threat of ancient demons set to destroy gods children. He also decides to introduce this new family to Christianity as a means of spiritual defense against this ancient evil. ULTIMATUM: JUDEX Inorus has taken in a young woman named Cain as his disciple and as her new legal guardian after the demon Lilith had cursed her into becoming a vampire, the story revolves around Inorus teaching her how to adapt to a new life as an undead. ULTIMATUM: THE CHRONICLES OF A NEW GENESIS 250 years taking place after ultimatum after ,Dylan with his new disciple set out to witness what Humanity has achieved after being rebuilt from the from the apocalypse that ended what would have been the 21st century in a new semi-medieval World in a pseudo Japanese Western-style Society facing threats that what had a had been seen back in the year of 2020 before the world had ended previously. Throughout their journey to Albion, Germania, Wallachia, the Americas, and all the newly-founded nations of the world. During their travels they discover that the magic Society seemingly survived Armageddon and have decided to place their control in Albion and Germania, Dylan and his disciple Cain set out to investigate this rumor, during their journeys, they discover that the vampires have also survived and Dylan sets out to take matters into his own hands to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. ULTIMATUM: principium et finis Over 100,000 have passed and the universe is completely devoid of life, with only the stars in the sky, Gaia has slipped away into a death-like sleep from the grief and pain . Inorus then collapses the universe into the chaotic sea of origin described in Genesis 1:1 to confront God... Inorus and GOD agree to restart the Universe under certain conditions and so long as God maintains his promise to Inorus, he'll be able to keep this new creation. While lingering physically outside of all of space and time (Past the Event Horizon of the Universe) Inorus's physical form dissolves away to four distinct entities that all become known as ALTER VOID, the last of these being the last remnant of his humanity; this instance (respectively known as The Fourth Instance) creates The Grand Sage, as the first true human life he could ever experience. Upon ascension from the physical form the being that was Inorus is essentially concluded, his story is over and a new being takes form leading the new worlds into the future. CHARACTER TYPE POWERS AND ABILITIES Inorus is a remarkably powerful mage with a vast number of abilities that he has acquired himself through mental discipline and physical training. While renowned for this the magus community at large has ostracized and demonized him for his very existence is a blight to their very doctrine. Vampiric Magus Other WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT KNOWN WEAKNESSES Despite his multitude of incredible abilities, as a creature born on earth, he himself does have weaknesses. ENEMIES Inorus's actions later on spur the rise in vigilantes dubbed "superheroes" These superheroes tend to be minor annoyances and end up causing more harm than good but receive standing ovations from the public and press. One specifically called "The Ultraboy" caught the world by storm in his battle against Inorus, leveling a small town in the Middle East and meeting his end at the hands of Inorus, branding Inorus a "Super villain" and the "Antichrist" by the Public Media. The news outlets across the world claim themselves to be "at war" with the "Heartblade Threat" spurring the rise of more vigilantes and vigilante groups radicalized by the delusion that "stopping Inorus" will "Save the world". Category:MaleCategory:VampiresCategory:MageCategory:CharactersRELATIVES AND ASSOCIATES TRIVIA AND TERMINOLOGY Consecrated: Blessed by an ordained minister (Priest, Bishop, Cardinal, or the Pope); i.e. make or declare (something, typically a church) sacred; dedicate formally to a religious or divine purpose. Vampiric: something akin to the traits assossiated with vampires or the nature of vampires Ghoul: a flesh eating undead, usually as servants to vampires **for more information click HERE] on vampire information** Fledgeling: a newborn vampire that was once human turned by an Alpha vampire Vocaloid: Vocal Synthesis music software. Miku Miku Dance (MMD): 3D CGI rendering freeware for making Memes, fan-fiction videos, and music videos using countless types of anime-style characters from numerous franchises and original characters Miku Miku Moving (MMM): a similar video creation software system like MMD. Inorus's MMD model base is TDA Kaito V4 from a closed model download off of DeviantArt. Inorus's first concept was of a red-robed Jedi called "Inorus the Catholic Jedi" His Real-Life Counterpart claims to have encountered the ghost La Llorona, also claims to have seen and experienced supernatural/paranormal phenomena while serving in the US Military Developement Inorus Heartblade was originally planned to be a faultless blue-suited superhero going by the name of "ULTRA-BOY" who could emit blue plasma from his fists and combined with martial arts skills to combat the forces of evil, but was later redesigned as the solemn, borderline emo, and sometimes soft-hearted. He is a Dark Guardian archetype who loses everything he had ever cared about in the pursuit of greater knowledge of the world. He takes up the responsibilities that come with the consequences of his actions and sets out to prevent others from being robbed. He Is later known as '''ALTER VOID by later cultures after his ascension to demigod/god status. He is seen as the avatar and primary character for the Deviant Art, Twitter, Tumblr, and YouTube user who goes by the same name. The primary form of media he appears as online is CGI rendering through the programs MikuMikuDance ''and ''MikuMikuMoving there are some hand sketches by his creator, but not many on the web (yet). His initial design is loosely based on the Vocaloid KaitoTM Character